Head Down
by Halfsan
Summary: -Oneshot- Dan* has trouble doing his work because of a certain /jerk/... Jerkshipping. Companion fic to Catch Up.


**This is a companion fic to "Catch Up" ...it's not necessary to read that one first, but to understand some plot(?) points of this story, reading that one is required. The "Imagine Your OTP" prompt that inspired the fic prior to this one said, "they later get revenge," which was the inspiration for this story. Yet another thing that's been on tumblr for a bit, I decided to upload a version. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dan* was not a morning person, and having a nine to five job really wore him out, but without work, he'd likely go crazy. Today he was running a bit late—he overslept, and he was usually so punctual—so after quickly clocking in, he darted over to his office area, his eyes barely open from drowsiness.

The identity thief sat in his chair and checked his company emails, dully skimming over what they said. The words on the screen blurred together and it almost literally hurt his eyes to actually focus, so Dan* simply marked them as read and went about his regular work.

With his headset fixed around his head and his work computer loaded with documents of scripts and products he was to rattle off to his clients, he prepared to dial the first number until something brushed against his leg.

Whatever sleep remained in his eyes was forced out as Dan* slid back to see what was lurking beneath his desk. Azure eyes widened in confusion as he saw his angry counterpart glaring daggers up at him. For a moment, Dan* shook his head, making absolutely sure his tired mind wasn't playing games on him, but Dan remained.

"Dan?" the identity thief whispered. "What are you doing in my cubicle? And why are you under my desk?" Dan* rolled his chair backwards, but Dan grabbed his ankles.

"Did you think I was going to forget about the _torture_ you put me through?" Dan hissed, his absinthe green eyes narrowing.

Torture? Oh yeah. Honestly, Dan* wasn't sure why he did what he did that day. He really was attempting to make peace with his counterpart, but Dan displayed his disinterest and one thing led to another and… well…

But why was Dan here now? For revenge, he presumed. Dan* quirked a brow at the other, as his revenge methods usually followed the _eye-for-an-eye_ route. Dan wouldn't really do that… would he?

"Can you exact your revenge on a day when I'm _not_ working?" Dan* attempted to reason, trying to free his ankles from Dan's grasp.

"_No_," Dan stated. "Maybe this way I can get revenge _and_ make you lose your stupid job. One less telemarketer to pester people."

That almost sounded like a challenge. Dan* dipped his head down underneath his desk. "You know, I'm willing to let you act out whatever you have planned just so I can watch you _fail_."

Dan didn't say a word, the glare in his eyes speaking for him. _You're on_, it told him as he scooted back to let Dan* roll his chair forward. He rested his elbows on his desk and dialed the first number. As it rang, awaiting an answer, he could feel Dan's hands slowly rub at his inner thighs. It ran a chill up his spine, but really, this was nothing. By the fifth ring, an answering machine had picked up. Damn caller ID. Dan* disconnected and went to the next number.

He waited for the call to connect, but was distracted by the sound of his zipper being undone. Dan* inhaled sharply when he could feel his counterpart's hand snake its way inside, his warm fingers caressing between his legs. With each gentle touch, Dan* could feel himself begin to develop an erection. Shaky breaths escaped his throat, trying his best not to moan.

"Hello?"

Oh right. His job. Dan* blinked, sifting through his notes and clearing his throat, "Good morning, s-sir." Damn it, his voice was jittery. "The FBI reports that a break-in occurs every five min-minutes." Dan*'s voice trembled as Dan undid the button on his pants, allowing him more wiggle room to stroke his, now fully hardened, arousal. "If you're interested, we're offering free sssecurity installation—"

"Sorry, not interested." Click.

Dan* would have been a little upset were it not for the fact that beneath his desk, Dan had just exposed his cock to open air, and the skin-on-skin contact nearly had the telemarketer doubled over. His hand went over his mouth, trying silence his heavy breaths as Dan slid his fingers up and down his shaft, grasping it at the top and brushing his thumb over the head.

Dan* rose his hand to his forehead, relishing the cool touch to his flushed face. He only got a moment to relax as _something_ hot and wet slid up the length of his erection. Both arms came down hard on his desk, just to keep himself upright. The telemarketer could feel his entire body growing warmer and warmer as Dan twirled his tongue around the tip of his cock.

"Ho-holy sh—"

"Excuse me?"

Dan* was alarmed when a female voice rang through his ears. Apparently, he somehow dialed a number without realizing it. How'd he not hear the dial tone, or the first, "hello?" Quickly, he tried his best to glance through his notes, his hands trembling violently. "Ah, yes—er—hello, ma'am, would you like to try a free 30 day trial for whole body vibration therapy? It's great for—ah-_aah_..!" The telemarketer clamped his mouth shut, biting at his bottom lip to keep any more unwanted sounds from coming out. The head of his length was now _inside_ Dan's mouth.

"I-is this some kind of joke? Disgusting!" Click.

Dan* barely noticed the call disconnecting. It was a wonder no one else in the nearby cubicles could hear his soft, desperate moans. Dan now had his lips wrapped around his cock, sucking as his tongue danced around the shaft. His hands tended to the base, and Dan* began rocking his hips slightly as he could _barely_ feel Dan's teeth graze along his flesh.

One more call. He would try to do one more call without losing his cool. Dan* leaned back in his chair, his right hand drumming nervously on his desk. His curious, half-lidded gaze trailed down below and just the _sight_ of Dan sucking him nearly made him explode.

"Hello?" Dan* ended the call before it could begin. A child had answered. Usually he'd ask to speak to their parents, but if he opened his mouth, the only sound coming out would be a pleasure-filled moan. Dan* was still surprised no one noticed yet, but he couldn't care less at this point. He was getting closer and closer, the fire in his core spreading quickly through his body all the way to his fingertips…

Apparently, Dan could sense how close he was and began pulling away. Of course, Dan* forgot this was all a revenge scheme. Quickly, the identity thief slipped his hand behind Dan's head—fingers roughly gripping his hair—and shoved him back down as far as he could. A gasp trapped itself in his throat. Dan* softly cried out, ignoring the startled noise that rumbled in his counterpart's throat, as he released himself in Dan's mouth. His body went completely numb for a few moments, jittering violently as Dan* slumped over on his desk, the cool surface easing his feverish skin.

Dan had finally wriggled free from his grasp, grumbling as he stood up. Not a word was said, and he didn't give the telemarketer a chance to say anything. Dan* spotted him wiping his mouth and scribbling something in his List as he stormed off.

Dan* sat like that for a minute or two before finally regaining the energy to move his body. He quickly zipped his pants back up before opening a few more product scripts on his computer. Outside, he almost thought he could hear a cry of fury being yelled to the heavens.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this strange little fic. I hope to write more Jerkshipping in the future because I love it so much~!**


End file.
